FUN COMES IN PAIRS
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Two women decide to attend the opening of a club in London.  Little do they know that two Muggle loving twins plan to do the same thing.  M for Sex, foursome, girl on girl, guy on guy, consented intercourse.
1. Chapter 1

The story is for Halle, and for all the fans that tell me how much they love my twin stories. Please Review. Reviews let me know how the story is going. And as always please tell me why you feel the way you do. Enjoy...

Miley, when looking back would not be able to explain what exactly it was that had brought them out here tonight. They both worked long and tiring hours in a law firm for a young but grueling boss. Neither had children at home but they still wished that they had more free time to themselves instead of constantly sitting behind their desk or running errands for the lawyer. So it was because of one particular long day in the office that Halle approached Miley with an idea. It was in the kitchen. Miley was making the afternoon tea for the boss when Halle entered the small alcove behind her. The blond woman leaned against the counter and stared at Miley silently for a few moments until Miley turned her head to her friend and co worker. "What?" Miley asked with a small smile. She was starting to get used to that look. Halle grinned a little wider. Miley sighed. She knew how this was going to end up. Miley tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder. "Halle...It had been a long day. We have the weekend off. Lets do something tomorrow." Halle applied the f aux pout and Miley laughed. "No." She took up the tea and then headed back to the bosses office. Nearly forty minutes had Miley convinced to go out that night. It was hard to do anything else. What with the low winning and the emails and Halle staring at her from her desk across the room. Finally after the tenth email, Miley typed back "FINE." Halle smiled widely and clapped her hands silently. Miley smiled.

The lights were off and everyone except for the custodians were gone. Miley and Halle stood side by side waiting for the elevator to arrive on their floor. They had decided to go straight from work to the club and had freshened up a bit in the bathroom. Both looked pretty and both were ready to have some fun. Halle had decided that they should go to a new dance club that had just opened up. It was large and already well known. Miley had agreed. It would be nice to get out and have a few drinks...meet a few men. God knew they both needed a bit of a love interest. They hailed a taxi and were gone for the club.

When they arrived, there was already a long line up leading away from the doors and almost all the way to the corner of the building. Miley balked at the line suddenly remembering things that she would much rather be doing at home. Halle grasped her arm however and pulled her forward. As they moved along in the line, Miley watched the bouncer at the door. She watched how he looked over the people in line and would either turn a person away or move the red velvet rope to let them in. Miley looked down at herself. And then at Halle. Neither of them were really dressed for a club. They both wore office clothes. Halle a smart black skirt suit and white blouse and Miley a dark crimson light fabric dress. Both wore black heels. Miley was just looking up when two men passed them on their way to the end of the line. It was obvious that they were twins. Both in their early twenties and both very attractive. Miley's eyes followed them and when she looked at Halle, the blond had spotted the men as well. They were certainly attractive. Both men were tall, well over six feet and were well built. They were not exactly muscular but obviously not skin and bones either. They bright red hair that hung over their foreheads and half way down the back of their necks. Miley forced her self to turn away. The had girlfriends or something. They could not be single. The Gods would not be that kind.

Fred and George were Muggle lovers just like the rest of the Weasley family. That was no surprise to anyone who knew them. However, they really preferred the Muggle women. They were always so open and free with their ideas. And even though most of the time, there was a spell to make whatever the issue a Muggle was having, The Weasley twins kept hushed about it. They too had heard about this club opening in London and though Molly and Arthur were a bit confused, Fred and George knew what was going on. They enjoyed Muggle music almost as much as the company of the women. They appeared in the alley way about two blocks from the club dressed in casual suits. Fred's was a light grey and George's black. The men always did this sort of thing together. Muggles could be as unreliable as any wizard and it was best for them to be together just in case. Plus...women loved twins. Fred and George were move to the end of the line when He spotted the tall dark haired beauty in the middle of the line. She was wearing his favorite color too. He did not look back at her however when the dark haired woman reached the club employee, Fred was watching. There was a attractive blond as well. Fred nudged George. "George look." He whispered and George glance to where his brother was indicating. He eyed the blond and grinned. "Looks fun Fred." He replied.

The woman entered the club and looked around for a moment. There was a DJ way on the other end of the large dance floor and right now he was playing a song that both women recognized it had been over played quite a bit but it was a good one. There were two floors to this club and Miley would be interested in seeing all of it tonight. On the right was a long wooden bar that was already well on its way to being over crowded. On the left were booths and tables for those not dancing. The air conditioning was on high and the lights were low. There were multi colour strobe lights over the dance floor though. Miley led the way to the dance floor and then joined the forming group of people. At the door, the twins were entering and catching the eyes of many woman. But they only had eyes for two women themselves.

Please tell me what you think of the opener.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Check out my website the link is on my profile. And please review.

They had not been dancing long. Halle was hot and looked towards the bar. The crowd had thinned out a bit in that area and The blond moved to the bar in search of a drink. Miley turned and followed. There were a few people ahead of them and the two girls leaned their heads together talking. That was when it happened. George stepped up behind the blond bumping her seemingly by accident. Halle was nudged forward and against Miley. This was well planned out for the boys and while George applied a patented charming smiled and apologized to Halle, Fred stepped up behind Miley wrapping an arm around her waist. "Forgive my brother, Fred told the dark haired woman as she turned her head to look up at him. "Excuse my brother." Fred told her with a grin. "He's clumsy even when hes not drunk." Miley smiled. It was odd how she did not mind the man touching her. She saw that Halle was equally at peace with this new situation as she gazed up at the other redhead. ""I think it would be..." One twin started and then the man behind Miley finished "...an honor to buy you two ladies a drink." Miley and Halle grinned at each other. Oh yes this would be fun.

They had moved together and the women sat side by side with the men on either end. They all had drinks before them. The twins beers and the Halle and Miley mixed drinks. They had cost more than the beers but the twins had insisted that it was no problem. George had his head close to Halle's and whispered in her ear. Miley could not hear what was being said of course but by the soft smiles, blushing , and giggles from the blond, it was obvious they were not talking about his mother. Fred was a little more tactful however it was clear that his mind was in the same place as his brothers. His thigh was against hers and one of his hands rested just under Miley's dress against her bare leg. It was warm and although Miley was a little nervous about where this could lead, she found that she liked it. There was just something about this man...about both of them actually. They were making both women feel at ease.

A little while after they had sat down, the four had shared names. Now George whispered into Halle's ear. "What do you say we head out?" Halle blushed harder than ever. She knew what he meant and it made her a little shy. Halle had never been like this and as far as she knew, neither had Miley. Neither were virgins but they were not the type to sleep around. Halle looked to iIley and Miley saw the unease in her friends eyes. It made her tense slightly. "Whats wrong?" Miley mouthed to Halle. "Bathroom." Halle mouthed back. Neither women saw the men look at each other. Halle and Miley excused themselves and slid out from behind the table. Halle led the way to the restrooms and once they were inside and the door was closed, turned to face Miley. "Whats wrong?" Miley asked in a near whisper. Halle hesitated for a moment and then replied "He wants us to go. All of us I think..I hope...Miley is this right? I have never had this happen before." Miley looked at her friend silently for a minute. "Well," She said. "Do you like him? I like Fred and if they turn out to be psychotic, we are together and we can fight them off." Halle paled. "Do you think it would come to that?" She asked softly. Miley shook her head. "No I think that they are two hot guys who are looking for some fun tonight and I think that we are out here and looking for fun too...maybe not that much fun...but do you want to?" The two women looked at each other for a short moment and then grinned.

George looked over at his brother to see the disapproving look his twin was giving. George shrugged. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I like her." He added when Fred said nothing. "Come on." George added trying to lighten the mood. He slid closer to his brother. "They like us, they're not going to run away. It's not like we want to hurt them. Fred shook his head and then spoke. "Yeah, but I bet now they are in the loo and wondering if we are rapists or murderers." George bit his lip and said nothing. Okay, so maybe he had jumped the gun but everything would be fine. He was sure of it. Miley was the first one to reappear. She walked back to the table and smiled at both men. "Ready?" she asking with a knowing look in her eyes. Both men looked relieved and then stood. The four left the club minutes later and then Miley hailed a cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked and the twins looked at each other. They could not very well take the girls to the Burrow. Or back to the store. It would raise way too many questions. It was silent in the cab for a moment and then Miley spoke up. "A hotel?" She offered understanding that the men did not have a place to take them. "Sure." Fred piped up. ' A nice hotel." The taxi driver nodded and then they were off. George was obviously the more hands on and sexual type of man. His hands constantly moved over Halle's legs and arms. His lips were on her neck or ear. Fred on the other hand was more romantic. He sat turned slightly towards Miley with one arm across her shoulders and the other hand resting in her lap. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and took her ear lobe into her mouth every now and then sucking lightly. Miley could not help but grin.

It was not long before they reached the Hotel of the cab drivers choice. Miley reached for the door and opened it. She slipped from the mans grasp and then stepped out onto the sidewalk. The Hotel was not a four star but the white building was bright and large. Door men opened the double doors for the four and then they stepped inside. The lobby was large and circular. On the right was a glass door that opened to the in hotel club. to the right a gift shop. Straight ahead was the check in counter. Miley and Halle moved up to the counter with the men. The receptionist smiled at them. The boys seemed to have a bit of trouble with the currency when it came down to putting a deposit down but then they were heading up to their room in the elevator. This was all really starting to hit Halle and Miley and they were silent. They stepped out of the elevator as a group once the doors opened and followed the signs to their room.


End file.
